Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki/Fan Art
Witamy na Fan Art! Trafiłeś, a może trafiłaś na stronę poświęconą działalności artystycznej związanej z filmem "Jak Wytresować Smoka"! Jeśli masz coś ciekawego do zaprezentowania społeczności fanów "Jak Wytresować Smoka", jest to strona dla Ciebie! Jeśli chcesz wstawić tekst, zdjęcie lub zdjęcia z opisami, lub cokolwiek innego: #Utwórz nową sekcję za pomocą Nagłówka 2. #Nazwij odpowiednio swoją sekcję. #W nowym akapicie wstaw tekst lub opisz swoją działalność. #Jeśli masz zdjęcia/filmy, utwórz galerię i wstaw grafiki. #Podpisz się, jakkolwiek chcesz. Możesz użyć podpisu Wikii, wciskając dwukrotnie klawisz na lewo od 1 z wciśniętym jednocześnie klawiszem Shift (~~ ~~) #Nie wolno zmieniać opisów i grafik innych użytkowników, kasowania i modyfikowania dodanych przez nich treści, dodawania treści wulgarnych, wandalizmu itd. W przypadku naruszeń zarówno strona, jak i "wandal" zostaną zablokowani. #Zamieszczać można tylko swoje własne prace. Nie wolno kopiować cudzych treści z Internetu i podpisywać ich własnym nazwiskiem/etykietą. #W razie problemów/pytań proszę o pozostawienie wiadomości u administratora . Pola1301 Tutaj bendą moje rysunki związane z JWS2 i mojimi blogami. Blinded winger paint.png Broszka.JPG|Broszka Zacmienie.JPG|zaćmienie 1000px-Snapshot_20140416.JPG|Basin+Mieczyk 'Szczerbatek2305' Będę tu dawać swoje rysunki związane z JWS. Nocna Furia.jpg|Rysunek Nocnej Furii, mam nadzieję, że go widać. -Szczerbatek-.jpg|Oto Szczerbatek rysowany w paincie. images (1).jpg 20140417_194342.jpg|Nocna Furia strzela! Jot & Wym.jpg|Jot & Wym Krzykozgon.jpg|Krzykozgon NFT.jpg|Taka tabliczka na drzwi od mojego pokoju. Jest tam napisane ,,Night Fury Toothles Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! Tego pokoju strzegą smoki!" Szkic.jpg|Taki tam szkic :P Stormcutter.bobo.jpg|Rysunek Stormcuttera z mojej księgi smoków :-) Speed Stinger Natomiast ja pochwale się moimi rysunkami szczerbatka i innych smoków. chibi toothless.png toothless.png Skrilluś.png|Głowa Skrilla Rawr.png|Derpowaty Straszliwiec Speedy.png Osesek.png|Osesek Cloudy.png|taki tam, szybki szkic Cloudjumper dragon.png|dokonczony cloudjumper New Canvas.png|praca na konkurs toothless11.png toothless from book.png Toothless and Speedy.png Nocna Furia 1 Moje rysunki. − sm1.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy sm2.jpg|Wyspa Nocy sm3.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz sm4.jpg|Krzykozgon sm5.jpg|Nocne Furie szeptozgon d.jpg|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla Whipering Death Szp i sc.jpg|Szpadka i Scauldy z dedykacją dla Samukai2000 szczerbek 123.jpg|Szczerbatek w paincie (wiem nie udało mi sie) Cloudjumper 123.jpg|Cloudjumper w paincie. Rysowany z pamięci więc prosze o wyrozumiałość fj.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok ,,Furiobij,, :) Tylko nie w pełnej okazałości :( Samukai2000 No to ja też coś pokaże :D. Moje rysunki smoków. Zachęcam do komentowania :). Mój Szczerbatek.jpg|mój pierwszy rysunek P1150274.JPG|Zębirogi P1150275.JPG|Straszliwiec P1150276.JPG|Parzypluj P1150277.JPG|Krzykozgon z dedykacją dla Screamingdeath77 P1150278.JPG|Skrill P1150279.JPG|Szczerbatek :D P1150280.JPG|parzypluj 2 P1150281.JPG|Straszliwiec 2 P1150282.JPG|Tajfumerang P1150283.JPG|Szczerbek z dedykacją dla Nocna Furia 1 P1150284.JPG|Śmiertnik P1150286.JPG|Thornado P1150287.JPG|Drzewokos P1150288.JPG|Ognioglizda P1150289.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla WhisperingDeath P1150290.JPG|Gronkiel P1150291.JPG|Gronkiel 2 P1150292.JPG|Szczerbatek - uśmiech P1150293.JPG|Rybka i Szczerbatek P1150294.JPG|Plazma P1150301.JPG|flightmare P1150303.JPG|Czerwona śmierć w (nie)pełnej okazałości P1150336.JPG|Hookfang P1150348.JPG|Speed stinger P1150347.JPG|Stadko Speed Stinger P1150346.JPG|Śmiertnik Atakuje! P1150349.JPG|Hipnoza... P1150350.JPG|Skrzydłochlast P1150351.JPG|Zaduśne zdechy P1150352.JPG|szczerbatek z dedykacją dla Janinki P1150353.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć P1150354.JPG|Straszliwiec Straszliwy P1150356.JPG|Wrzeniec P1150361.JPG|Koszmar Ponocnik P11503592.JPG|Nowy ogon!?! P1150367.JPG|Krzykozgon P1150372.JPG|Skrill P1150368.JPG|Mniam Mniam rybki P1150373.JPG|Gnatochrup :D P1150384.JPG|Sidlarz P1150377.JPG|Królowa ognioglizda P1150387.JPG|White Night Fury z dedykacją Lisicy 01 P1150394.JPG|Znak Berk P1150397.JPG|Z tłem P1150395.JPG|Ponocnik P1150393.JPG|Wichura P1150938.JPG|straszliwiec P1150944.JPG|Zebiróg P1150968.JPG|Małe Nocne Furie P1150969.JPG|A taka jedna z pierwszych prac P1150970.JPG|Oceanozap P1150977.JPG|Szczerbatek i Czkawka PRACA NA KONKURS P1150979.JPG|PRACA NA KONKURS (dokończona) P1150981.JPG|Valka i Cloudjumper P1150983.JPG|Valka i Cloudy P1150984.JPG|Valka w pełnej okazałości - jak mi wyszło? P1150982.JPG|Taki Drzewokos na szybko P1150990.JPG|Straszliwiec z dedykacją dla Trolki :) P1150991.JPG|Hej, kto mnie pomalował?! P1150992.JPG|Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry z dedykacją dla Celestite P1150993.JPG P1150994.JPG P1150995.JPG P1150996.JPG|Mój FANtazyjny Wrzeniec :P P1150997.JPG P1150999.JPG P1160228.JPG|Brak czarnego daje o sobie znać... P1160224.JPG|Ognista klasa P1160225.JPG P1160237.JPG|Mój pierwszy rysunek Bewildera :D P1160240.JPG|Przyjaźń P1160242.JPG|Trochę inna przyjaźń :P P1160244.JPG|Bewliderek nr 1 :D P1160254.JPG|Tajemnicza klasa :D P1160262.JPG|Wesołych Świąt życzę wszystkim smoczym fanom :D P1160310.jpg|Szeptozgon na drugą edycję konkursu Rory1345 Uwielbiam rysować smoki z JWS itp. a tu będę dodawał moje prace :) Myślę że się spodobają Rognat_i_Zeus2.jpg DSC_9399.jpg Plik:DSC 9400.jpg Plik:Ks5.jpg|Gromogrzmot z mojego Smoczego Podręcznika Plik:Smok.jpeg|Z dedykacją dla Celestite :) Plik:DSC_9406.jpg|Z dedykacją dla Whispera Plik:DSC_9405.jpg Rory1345 (dyskusja) CzarnaŚmierć123 Też się pochwalę. PICT0352.JPG|Szczerbatek Wichura.JPG|Wichura Hakokieł.JPG|Hakokieł Thornado.JPG|Thornado Wym i Jot.JPG|Wym i Jot screamingdeath77 Ja też chetnie się pochwalę. Zdjęcia z telefonu są słabej jakości więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Krzykozgon plast.png|Krzykozgon z plasteliny Szeptozgon.png|Szepcząca Śmierć Koszmarek.png|Koszmar Ponocnik z plasteliny Gromek.png|Gromogrzmot- góra Gromek1.png|Gromogrzmot z plasteliny Zdjęcie0362.jpg|Astrid mówi cześć Zdjęcie0359.jpg|Astrid i Wichurka Zdjęcie0363.jpg|Astrid Zdjęcie0366.jpg|Wichura 1 Zdjęcie0364.jpg|Wichura- paszcza Zdjęcie0368.jpg|Wybierajcie- pochwalicie mnie albo ona da wam sporo kolców w głowie Zdjęcie0367.jpg Camille1034 Mam nadzieję że mi wzszedł :D Szczerbek.png Bez tytułu.png|"Współczesna Astrid" I love dragons Pochwalę się tak jak inni :) 079.JPG|Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbaty1.png|Szczerbatek wykonany w Paincie 002.JPG|Szczerbatek z plasteliny 005.JPG|Nocna furia w locie 542.jpg|Szepcząca śmierć 544.jpg|Szczerbatek (jeszcze ze swiom ogonem :) ) szczerbateczek.png|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Gimpie szczerbusiek.png|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Gimpie 2 IMG_20140215_151352.jpg|Straszliwiec straszliwy IMG_20140216_191238.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy IMG_20140225_184402.jpg|Śmiertnik zębacz IMG_20140226_195720.jpg|Koszmar ponocnik IMG_20140301_150853.jpg|Krzykozgon IMG_20140315_164408.jpg|Zez IMG_20140315_164415.jpg|Takie szybkie coś IMG_20140315_170838.jpg|Valka i Cloudjumper (praca na pierwszą edycję konkursu) IMG_20140321_173258.jpg|Speed stinger DSC04395.JPG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek pokonujący Czerwoną Śmierć IMG_20140418_190648.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek węglem DSC04410.JPG|Klasa uderzeniowa DSC04406.JPG|Zębiróg zamkogłowy DSC04402.JPG|Śmiertnik zębacz DSC04400.JPG|Skrzydłochlast Tajfekkk.JPG|Tajfumerang DSC04408.JPG|Parzypluj DSC04409.JPG|Bewliderbeasty (praca na drugą edycję konkursu) Oldzia3213 Ja też się pochwalę moimi pracami :) P270114 21.09.jpg|Szczerbatek z modeliny P270114_21.17.jpg|Szczerbatek z rybką Paint szczerbatek.png|Szczerbatek wykonany w paincie Szcerbatekmod.PNG P120214 14.42.jpg|Parzypluj P120214 14.43.jpg|Szepcząca Śmierć czkawkaiszczerbatekrys.PNG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek gotnf.PNG|Szczerbatek z hełmem ogonszczerbatka.PNG|Ogon Szczerbatka wichura.PNG|Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura) sztukamięs.PNG|Gronkiel (Sztukamięs) P270114_21.16.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbatka P270114_21.19.jpg P270114_21.13.jpg|Z cyklu rysowane na szybko P270114_21.18.jpg|I kolejne z cyklu "rysowane na szybko" P150214_17.59.jpg|Cloudjumper i Szczerbatek P210314_10.29.jpg|Plakat JWS 2 (PRACA NA KONKURS) Ametysht Szczerbatek by Ametysht.png |Mój pierwszy ( i jedyny, jak dotąd ) rysunek Szczerbatka Ogrodowiec by Ametysht.png |Wydaje się że ma całkowicie czarne oczy, ale to taki efekt uboczny. Straszliwiec Straszliwy by Ametysht.png Speed Stinger by Ametysht.png Szepcząca Śmierć by Ametysht.JPG|Zwyczajny szkic Himcia mam nadzieje że nie uszkodzę wam wzroku bo talentu niemam ale uwielbiam HTTYD :D Dok plakat.jpg|Mój nowy plakat tym razem na komputerze :D 2014-02-10 18.29.53.jpg|Jest nie najlepszy bo robiłam go z głowy w szkole dlatego twarz nie wyszła :) 2014-02-05 18.46.53.jpg|Astrid poprawiona węglem :) rysunek1 (1).jpg|Mój do tych czas najlepszy plakat :D 2014-03-15 11.08.06.jpg|Takie tam wczorajsze nudy 2014-03-15 22.09.45.jpg|Moja dokończona praca konkursowa co o niej sądzice? 2014-03-24 19.58.02.jpg|Moja praca z dedykacją dla Karolcia555555 :3 2014-03-24 20.28.18.jpg|Mój ulubiony art z Hiccstrid <3 2014-03-24 20.28.40.jpg|Czkawka poprawiony węglem 2014-03-26 17.01.43.jpg|Taki tam na Jubileusz :3 2014-04-08 15.38.29.jpg|Takie małe co nie co ze szkoły 2014-04-22 11.52.27.jpg|Takie tam doodle arty :3 może być? 2014-04-25 16.29.57.jpg|Stronka 2 2014-04-25 16.30.12.jpg|Stronka 3 2014-04-25 16.38.00.jpg|Stronka 4 2014-04-25 16.30.23.jpg|Możliwe że mój avatar zdecydujcie :3 2014-04-26 16.59.57.jpg|Napiszcie co sądzicie i czy dorobić tęczówki :3 Juki888 Poproszono mnie aby narysować Śledzika , Astrid i Czkawkę jako trzy ulubione postacie z bajek mojej siostry ;) Śledzik - Biesta Astrid - Śpiąca Królewna Czkawka - Piotruś Pan Trójeczka.png|Śledzik - Bestia, Astrid - Śpiąca Królewna , Czkawka - Piotruś Pan Celestite Ma nadzieje, że moje rysunki spodobają się. Miłego oglądania :) 001.JPG|Śmiertnik Zębacz 002z.JPG|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy 009.JPG|Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) 017.JPG|Tajfumerang P2210485.jpg|Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry 003.JPG|Nocna Furia i Biała Nocna Furia - z dedykacją dla Nocnej Furii 1 i Lisicy01 004.JPG|Małe Nocne Furie :) 018.JPG|Lider Speed Stinger Praca Konkursowa.JPG|Smoki 024.JPG|Skłócony Wym i Jot 027.JPG|Wandersmok - z dedykacją dla Rory1345 031.JPG|Cloudjumper i Szczerbatek Kama677 parzypluj.png|Parzypluj wandersmok.png|wandersmok zaduśny zdech.png|Zaduśny zdech JoysticPL Przedstawiam Wam swoje prace związane z smokami z "Jak Wytresować Smoka". Będe wstawiała je rzadko ponieważ zajmują one dużo czasu. Miłego oglądania! PS: Te rysunki są w rzeczywistości trochę ciemniejsze. Szeptozgon-Szepcząca-śmierć.jpg|Szeptozgon (ok.3-4h o 3 ołówki i pisak) Koszmar-Ponocnik.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik (ok. 3-4h) RYSUNEK NA KONKURS Nocna-furia.jpg|Nocna Furia (6-7h 3 ołówki) Kacpi44430 To ja też coś pokaze :3 SpeedStinger.png|Speed Stinger Dela1 Moje rysunki smoków :) rys.jpg|Cloudjumper gronkiel #.jpg|Gronkiel szeptozgon #.jpg|Szeptozgon zz.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy sidlarz.jpg|Sidlarz nf 2.jpg|Nocna Furia (Na konkurs) ws.jpg|Wandersmok kp.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik og.jpg|Królowa Ognioglizd SS.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy śm.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz fm.jpg|Flightmare ZZ.jpg|Zaduśny Zdech gg.jpg|Gromogrzmot w.jpg|Wrzeniec Szczerbek&Czkawka DSC 0230.jpg DSC_0228.jpg DSC_0229.jpg 100 3875.jpg 100_3873.JPG 100_3874.JPG Oto moja twórczość. Rysunki smoków ;) GromGrzmot Takie tam szkice, mojego autorstwa. Gnatochrup na konkurs. Zdjęcie-0115.jpg Zdjęcie-0114.jpg Zdjęcie-0112.jpg Zdjęcie-0111.jpg Zdjęcie-0116.jpg Zdjęcie-0117.jpg Tysia123 Czas na moje bazgroły! Szczerbatek&Czkawka_by_Tysia123.png Pastelik.png Karolcia555555 będę tu wklejać moje rysunki (zdjęcia robione telefonem) 2014-03-08 11.jpg|Pyskacz Gbur .jpg|Stoick Ważki Sączysmark Jorgenson.jpg|Sączysmark Jorgenson 2014-03-08 11.58.04.jpg|Astrid Hofferson 2014-03-08 11.58.14.jpg|Dagurek Szalony 2014-03-08 11.58.25.jpg|Gustaw Larson 2014-03-08 11.58.32.jpg|MieczykThorston 2014-03-08 11.58.38.jpg|Szpadka Thorston 2014-03-08 11.58.54.jpg|Krzykozgon (nie wyszedł) 2014-03-08 11.59.20.jpg|Albrecht Perfidny 2014-03-08 11.59.39.jpg|Heathera (wzorowana na mojej najce-włosy) z dedykacją dla żywej wesji 2014-03-08 11.59.51.jpg|Gruby 2014-03-08 11.59.59.jpg|Wiadro (ręce dłuższe niż nogi) 2014-03-08 12.00.08.jpg|Pleśniak (starałam się najbrzydiej jak się da) 2014-03-08 12.00.18.jpg|Śledzik 2014-03-08 12.00.28.jpg|Jochan Kupczy Inne HTTYD Dragon Pile by Raugos.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Smokonerka HTTYD Dragons by RayCycha.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Smokonerka Skończona wersja plakatu HTTYD 2.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym HTTYD 2.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym Hiccup.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym Astrid.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym 075.JPG|praca użytkownika User:I love dragons Skanowanie0003.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Janinka11 Zdjęcie0381.JPG|praca użytkownika User:Matrix9898 Lisica01 Wiem Fu! Obraz 1632.jpg|Mój rysunek Polaris, narysowałam go 2 lata temu, jak ją wymyśliłam ;) Astrid 1432 Webcam-toy-foto6.jpg Webcam-toy-foto5.jpg Webcam-toy-foto7.jpg Webcam-toy-foto13.jpg Webcam-toy-foto12.jpg Webcam-toy-foto11.jpg Webcam-toy-foto10.jpg Webcam-toy-foto9.jpg Webcam-toy-foto8.jpg cloudjumper 1432.png|Mój Cloudjumper Skrillova 20140425 202514.jpg|Przeróbka pewnego obrazu. Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Fan Art